Beau vai ter que esperar
by dany-pr
Summary: Eu só precisava perdoá-lo...


É tudo tão estúpido. Por que fui dar atenção àquelas malditas pílulas? Agora tudo é ainda mais chato do que antes. Esses fantasmas de merda também não ajudam, sempre querendo tirar onda de alguma coisa, debochando de alguém, ou tomando conta de suas fantasias patéticas de quando eram vivos.

Que merda. O que eu tinha na cabeça quando quis ficar nessa casa?

...Sei muito bem o que eu tinha.

Agora, tudo o que tenho são essas algemas que me prendem nesse lugar. E meu maço infinito de cigarros, que nem me matam mais. Tudo é tão chato e solitário...

Quem se deu bem nessa história toda foram meus pais. Minha mãe está felicíssima com meu pai e o bebê, como nunca a vi antes. Meu pai parou de implicar com ela, acho que percebeu que pisava muito na bola. E eu... Bom, eu sobrei nessa coisa toda.

Deitei na minha antiga cama e fiquei olhando para o teto. Se pelo menos Addy estivesse aqui eu podia deixa-la feliz testando todos os tipos de maquiagem que eu pudesse ter. Ela ficava feliz com tão pouco... Pobrezinha.

Constance também parou de vir. Queria saber se ela está cuidando bem do meu irmão...

Do filho do Tate.

Céus, como isso é perturbador. Eu queria tanto, mas tanto revê-lo, mas como faria isso? Na verdade até o vejo, só não apareço pra ele. Ele parece tão vazio...

"_Você está diferente comigo... Fria, distante... Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas vou deixa-la sozinha, se é o que você quer."_

Como pode um garoto tão doce ter uma mente tão confusa? De vez em quando fico na dúvida se eu tive mesmo a capacidade de muda-lo. Minha mãe já o perdoou. Não sei como ela consegue ter esse espírito tão elevado para conseguir perdoar ele e meu pai.

"_Eu não vou deixar nada nem ninguém machucar você."_

Por que, Tate? Por que faz isso comigo?

Chorei baixinho, com meus braços apertando o travesseiro. Ele fazia tanta falta, tanta... Era como se eu fosse ele no passado, e ele aquela praia em que lhe servia de refúgio.

"_Eu vinha aqui antes... Quando o eu ficava tão pequeno que não podia nem respirar."_

De repente, um giz começa a voar e a escrever no quadro negro, lentamente.

"Eu sinto sua falta."

- Tate?

Ninguém me respondeu. Fiquei ali sozinha, chorando novamente. Sentia-me tão inútil! Parecia a adolescente que eu realmente era, cheia de desilusões e de decepções. Eu podia ter um romance de cinema, onde o cara é incrível, sensível, divertido... Mas nunca vi um filme de romance sobre fantasmas além de _Ghost_. E, sinceramente, nunca foi um dos meus preferidos.

Ouvi suspiros, resmungos, soluços. Alguém estava chorando.

Ninguém podia me ver. Acho que não podia me ouvir, também. Levantei da cama e segui o som do choro.

- Vi...

Teria prendido a respiração se ainda pudesse fazer isso. Era ele, e estava chorando por minha causa. O que eu podia fazer? Era tão doloroso ver o quanto ele sofria...

Tomei coragem e resolvi aparecer para ele. Abaixei e sussurrei "Hey, está tudo bem, eu estou com você...".

Ouvi um barulho de colisão na parede e Tate apareceu. Ele me fitava assustado. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas fixados em mim. Por alguns instantes ninguém falou nada, até que eu sentei no chão e o puxei para deitar em meu colo. Tate não disse nada. Passei a mão por seus cabelos e fiquei extasiada por ter sentido tanta falta de tocá-lo, de senti-lo. Aos poucos, comecei a chorar silenciosamente. Tate levantou e me abraçou bem forte, soluçando. Ficamos os dois assim por um longo tempo até que ele me soltou e passou a mão pelo meu rosto, encostando sua testa na minha. Seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas, mas ele limpava as minhas ao invés das dele. Olhou-me nos olhos com uma ternura nunca vista e selou meus lábios com uma delicadeza indescritível.

Quando paramos de nos beijar, Tate me abraçou e ficou imóvel.

- Temi tê-la perdido para sempre...

- Tate...

- Por favor, Violet... – ele começou a chorar de novo – Por favor! Eu te amo tanto! Conversei com seus pais sobre tudo o que aconteceu, sua mãe me perdoou! Eu não fiz por mal, Violet! – Tate me soltou e começou a bater na própria cabeça – EU NÃO QUERIA MACHUCAR VOCÊ! ME PERDOA!

- TATE! – segurei as mãos dele e fiz com que me encarasse – Pare com isso!

- Só se você me perdoar, Vi...

Seus braços me envolveram num abraço apertado e desesperado. Ele soluçava tão alto que cortava meu coração por dentro. E eu também não aguento mais...

Retribui o abraço e ficamos mais uma vez ali, sentados no chão, inseparáveis. Ele beijou meu ombro algumas vezes, afagou meus cabelos. E foi então que eu percebi.

Eu tinha que ficar ali, para sempre. Esse era o meu destino. Era por isso que eu não queria deixar aquele lugar de jeito nenhum. Esse era o meu romance de cinema: Alguém só pra mim, só por mim, por toda a eternidade. E ele estava ali, em meus braços. Eu só precisava perdoá-lo.

Só precisava perdoá-lo.

- Tate... Quer ir brincar com o Beau?

Ele pareceu confuso por uns segundos.

- Você quer ir brincar com o Beau?

- É... Queria contar pra ele que podemos todos brincar juntos de novo... Do jeito que tem que ser...

Seu rosto se iluminou com um de seus lindos sorrisos. Ele me abraço e me beijou no rosto todo, em meus ombros, em meu colo. Me derrubou no chão, levantou os braços e começou a gritar de alegria. E eu comecei a rir.

Eu comecei a rir! Fazia quanto tempo que não conseguia mais rir?

Tate me ergueu do chão e me colocou na cama. Passou os dedos pelo meu rosto e me beijou na boca, inclinando meu corpo para trás. Olhou fundo nos meus olhos.

- Antes disso, Violet, a gente podia... Se amar de novo?

Meu coração teria falhado uma batida se ainda o fizesse. Passei uma das mãos por trás de sua nuca e o puxei para outro beijo, para cima de mim.

Beau teria que esperar.

- Tate...

- Diga...

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Violet.


End file.
